2 New Messages
by Freyali13
Summary: Just a quick oneshot I made, intended for Valentine's Day but I'm too lazy to post on time. Lola accidentally sends Sly a private and embarrassing message about Sly to Sly.


**A.N.**

 **So I had this idea a while ago and really I could have posted this on Valentine's Day but I'm too lazy, so I'm posting this now. I have been working on my other story but it's taking some time as I want it to be perfect. But it should be up soon which is why I'm posting this in the meantime. This story is not related to Displeasures of Love or Thief's Beginning.**

 **I would also like to say that this says Humour and Romance, now it's not so much Hahaha humour more dry humour, humour comes from misery type funny, I'm British it's the only funny I know. It's also not so much romance either more hinted.**

 **Just preparing you for disappointment XD.**

* * *

Lola and Bess were talking in Lola's bedroom, well Lola was talking and pacing while Bess was sitting on her bed listening. As usual Sly and Lola had got into a petty argument and Lola was retelling the events to Bess.

"Ugh, it's so immature I mean it's going fine then Sly always starts the argument, and it's always petty and childish. He needs to grow up and get over himself. It's funny really he goes on and on about other people's ego's and is completely oblivious to how self – centred he is." Lola ranted before calming down.

'Message Sending.'

Bess and Lola stared wide eyed at Lola's communicator on the windowsill. Bentley had installed voice activation to make communication easier; Lola's communicator heard the word Sly and thought she wanted to send a message. Sly's currently out on a mission and so the message was going to the equivalent of voice mail.

'To stop message press 1, to record message again press 2 to save message…'

Lola leapt for the communicator and quickly pressed the button to delete.

'Message saved.'

"No! Well this is just great, now I've made everything worse curse you Bentley!"

'Calling Bentley'

"No!" Lola stopped the call.

"Look don't worry about it I'm sure Sly will understand if you apologise and it makes sense you were arguing earlier, so he'll understand you just said it our of anger. It's not like you confessed your deep rooted love to him." Bess said.

"Yeah you're right I mean that would have been worse, could you imagine. Oh Sly has it ever occurred to you that maybe our fighting is a cover up and I find you so intolerable because I can't admit my long lasting love for you and I would give into your advances but I'm too busy playing hard to get as I just crave your attention." Lola said.

'Message Sending'

Lola and Bess faces dropped.

"You did it again! When will you learn?" Bess slapped Lola's arm.

Lola mashed buttons but the message sent too fast she couldn't stop it.

"Oh no! Why me? We have to get rid of those messages. Now!" Lola started to panic.

"Okay relax, we have time Sly's out remember if it's gone to voicemail he wouldn't have heard it yet. Now how can we delete them from his communicator?" Bess asked.

"Bentley! He made it I'm sure he can just hack it or something." Lola said excitedly.

Lola and Bess rushed off to find Bentley, Lucky for them he was at his computer in his lab.

"Bentley! Bentley!" Lola shouted nearly trampling him and she ran in and skidded to his chair.

"Yes may I help you?" Bentley asked.

"Yes you can hack into Sly's communicator right?" Bess asked.

"Well yeah but why?"

"Well because I accidently sent 2 messages about Sly to Sly and I'll die of shame if he hears them, so I need you to delete them before he hears them, and please hurry." Lola's voice inflected.

Bentley was furiously typing away and brought up a screen showing all the files in Sly's communicator. After searching he found Sly's messages.

However there was a problem.

"Okay I have good news and bad news." Bentley said.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked gripping Bess' arm.

"Well I deleted the first message but the more recent second one has already been seen." Bentley cringed.

"What! Well can't you erase that too?" Lola screeched.

"Afraid not, I can only erase the messages that haven't been seen." Bentley replied.

"Great this is just great. Sly's going to demand to know what the message is about and question me till I confess and die of shame. Is it just me or is it getting dark and blurry." Lola said holding her head and chest.

"Okay, Lola breathe, just calm down… okay gooood. Now It's not that bad all we have to do is think of a way to explain what happened, I'm sure he'll understand let's just go back upstairs and sort this out and when Sly gets here you'll be prepared. Besides he might not have even been paying attention. Think positive." Bess said coaxing Lola away from the lab and back to Lola's room.

They got into Lola's room and Bess slammed the door shielding it with her body.

"Okay now this is bad, first thing first hide that communicator before it gives us more trouble." Bess ordered.

Lola opened her window and put it on the fire escape connected to her building before closing the window and turning her attention to Bess.

"Right, now I take back what I said, it just got worse what we feared happening has happened and now we have to fix it. What I suggest is we just come clean. Just say you started with an angry rant after the fight, it accidently got sent to him and we joked about how the message could be worse and as a _joke_ said the love stuff as a way for you to stop worrying about the first message." Bess suggested.

"Yeah I mean that's believable and we have Bentley to prove it, your right I'm just over reacting it will all be fine and I mean Sly's human he'll understand. Besides I'm not scared of him." Lola motivated herself.

"Yeah he just thinks you're deeply in love with him." Bess replied.

"Okay if we're gonna get away with this that's gotta stop." Lola said heading back downstairs.

Bess and Lola waited in the living room for Sly to return. Lola started pacing again and her steps but her steps were more bouncy.

"Everything's going to be fine, everything's going to be fine, I just say what happened we move one everything goes back to normal. OOH! Or I could deny the whole thing and blame Sly for making fake messages." Lola said happily.

"Yeah except Bentley knows you sent them and happens to be Sly's best friend, oh and the messages came from your communicator." Bess said resting her arm on the sofa and her head on hand.

"Right never mind, everything's going to be fine, everything's going to be fine." Lola went back to pacing.

They were startled by the noise of Sly returning home.

"Okay remember what you have to do, it's going to be fine." Bess soothed.

"Nope can't do it, I'm not here. Oh god I'm going to be sick!" Lola rushed out of the room as Sly burst through the door.

Sly stared at a nervous Bess with determination and frustration clearly showing in his face. He sighed before talking.

"Where's Lola?" He asked.

"Umm…dunno I think she went out somewhere haven't seen her since…

"Ugh Lola what are you doing, I told you before if you're going to be sick use the other bathroom!" They heard Penelope shout from the other room.

Bess and Sly ran towards the noise, only to find Penelope leaving the bathroom annoyed.

"Penelope have you seen Lola?" Sly asked.

Penelope didn't see Bess signalling her to not say anything and gave away Lola's location.

"Yeah she's gone that way." Penelope said pointing to the lab.

Sly stormed towards the lab with Bess and now Penelope in tow.

Bentley's lab was large and not feeling great Lola was moving at a slower pace than the others chasing her. Making it to the other side of the lab as Sly entered she was close to escape until…

"Bentley shut the door!" Sly yelled.

A huge metal door slammed in her face the air from the speed of the door pushing back her hair.

"Lola is there something you want to tell me." Sly said approaching her slowly.

"No." Lola replied sharply.

"Really so you have no idea what this is then." _'Sly always starts the argument, and it's always petty and childish. He needs to grow up and get over himself…'_ Sly stopped the message and stared at Lola with a calm but angry look.

Meanwhile Lola just stood in shock before smiling and jumping for joy.

"Woo yes! Thank god… I mean I'm so sorry, I really am it was after we had that stupid fight you weren't supposed to hear that but it got sent to you by mistake, I was just ranting to clear my chest and I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Lola said with a happy puppy dog face.

"Mmhmm well I guess I can forgive you, I mean how I could resist this face." Sly cooed grabbing Lola's face.

"Whatever creep." Lola scoffed swatting his hand away.

The others left except for Bess and Bentley.

"Phew that was close." Bess said.

"But I don't get it that was the first message you said you couldn't delete the first on, but that was it." Lola said.

"Well I can only assume that the first message went on some kind of voicemail waiting list and didn't send straight away until you sent the second one, which went through immediately and then the first message sent after." Bentley explained.

"Wow, oh thank you, thank you, thank you I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here Bentley. Although just a suggestion, maybe not make the voice control so sensitive." Lola said walking towards the door.

"Yeah wouldn't want Sly to hear you declaration of love for him." Bentley smirked.

Leaving a very red faced and flustered Lola and a highly amused Bess crying with laughter.


End file.
